


Dream 3

by jayswing96



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswing96/pseuds/jayswing96
Summary: This has two dreams. One of a family who lives in a rural area but owns everything so is pretty well off and has an element of supernatural maybe. The second is shorter, being about a kid with a hot air balloon bed doing a little adventure in the skies





	Dream 3

**Dream**

Farm land/middle of nowhere house 

kids drawings on the kitchen-unfinished since mom wouldn’t let finish-was of spaceships

highly intelligent family

good business owners-has lots of money though does not seem like it

magic covered house

owns sheep/lambs

parents proud of child

has second(?) or third coming

secret part of a local store that no one but they can see

magic users?

* * *

retired adventurer

flying bed/balloon

different dimension

entrance/exit near a cliff above the ocean

monsters in ocean


End file.
